


matcha milk tea at midnight

by blankie_hoodie



Series: Cafe Love Story [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, Kageyama Tobio is a Little Shit, Lesbian Shimizu Kiyoko, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Minor Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Multi, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Nervous Yachi Hitoka, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Swearing, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Good Friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankie_hoodie/pseuds/blankie_hoodie
Summary: Fuck Kuroo. Fuck Bokuto. Hell, even Kageyama could rot in a ditch for all he cared. Tsukishima had better things to do than whatever the fuck he was up to now. He wasn't born to entertain the likes of Kuroo and Bokuto (and Kageyama—fuck him). And who the fuck even drank caffeine at midnight?Psychopaths—all of them.But maybe the cutie in the new coffee shop could indulge him in his misery......Or not. It was totally up to the freckled cutie behind the counter.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Cafe Love Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146464
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	matcha milk tea at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> There will be (mostly??) a lot of cursing! If you are uncomfortable with that, please disregard this!
> 
> NOTE: I'm heavily sleep-deprived and running on pure chaos and caffeine. If any chapter doesn't make sense, please let me know. I generally suck at fluff, but for this series, I will sacrifice all sanity to make a meet-cute AU.
> 
> UPDATES: bi-weekly and late at night :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima hated the cold, but that didn't stop his friends from pushing him out of his own front door for some caffeine.

"Where are you going?"

Tsukishima really didn't care about where his roommate decided to spend his time. As long as Kageyama didn't bother him, he couldn't care less if the other first-year was hit by a bus. Still, it was nearing ten at night. It was late. The libraries at the college campus closed about an hour ago. Barely any restaurants were open at this time. There was plenty of milk in the refrigerator (too much, in fact).

So where was his roommate going?

"Out," Kageyama answered.

"Really?" Tsukishima replied sarcastically. "I wouldn't have guessed!"

"Then stop guessing."

"That was sarcasm, dumbass," Tsukishima muttered, sighing. "But seriously, where?"

Kageyama looked exasperated at the question. He turned to face his roommate, digging into the backpack he had slug around his shoulders. Tsukishima watched as the other boy zipped open his backpack and pulled out a volleyball.

"Happy?" Kageyama sneered. "I'm just going to go play some volleyball."

"All the gyms are closed though," Tsukishima reasoned.

"So?"

"So where are you going?"

"What are you? My mom?"

"Forget it. Just go," the blond dismissed. "If you get mugged, don't call me."

"Why would I get mugged?"

"You look muggable."

"I'm not muggable!"

"Oh, sorry," Tsukishima smirked. "Didn't think you'd be so sensitive."

Kageyama almost popped a vein. Almost. 

The blond watched with minor disinterest as his roommate huffed and stomped out of their shared apartment, slamming the door behind him. It was times like this that made Tsukishima wish that he rented a single apartment. If only money wasn't an issue...

Even if he _had_ the money to live alone, he doubted that it would be as entertaining as it was living with Kageyama. It was so fun— _so easy_ —to rile him up. One little poke sent the poor boy into a fit.

Did Tsukishima feel bad for Kageyama? Absolutely. He wasn't heartless by any means.

But did he regret any of his actions? Nope. Not once. Never.

He still wondered where Kageyama went. It surely must have been at a nearby park or any 24/7 gym (if there was any). Or maybe the setter just went up to a random wall and played against the brick layout.

Whatever. It wasn't any of his concern. 

Nevertheless, it just dawned on him that he was alone. Usually he would relish in his moments alone, but he felt too lonely to do that. It happened sometimes in the past; the apartment would seem too big and silent. He was so used to living with his older brother and mom, so maybe it made sense to feel so alone.

 _Should I call someone,_ Tsukishima thought to himself. 

No. He'd be fine. It would probably be a bad idea anyway.

_...Unless...._

* * *

Nope. He was right all along. It was definitely a bad idea. Why did he think it was a good idea to begin with?

Who—in their right, sane mind—would willingly spend time with crackheads?

Why didn't he think this through? Now he was stuck sitting in between Kuroo and Bokuto, putting up with their sickeningly-sweet bromance. A random Studio Ghibli movie played on the blond's computer as he fought the urge to rip his hair out. 

God, they didn't even stop talking _while a movie was playing_ —

He should text Kageyama. He should tell him to come home. Bokuto would probably run away at the sight of Kageyama's resting-bitch-face. Kuroo would probably follow him. Maybe a silent apartment was what he needed after all.

But damn, he really, _really_ didn't want to text Kageyama. Perhaps it was his pride; perhaps it was his undying fear of being seen as a mother hen by the other first year. He knew it was an irrational fear (Kageyama was too dense anyway), but it still existed.

He could deal with this. It's wasn't that bad.

Sure, Kuroo kept nudging his side every time there was even the subtlest joke in the movie. 

Sure, Bokuto laughed a little too loudly in his ear.

Sure, Kuroo sang way too loudly during every song.

Sure, Bokuto was eating way too much popcorn out of their shared bowl.

Sure, Kuroo was watching him a little too closely to see if he would laugh at the jokes.

Sure, Bokuto was eating with his mouth open—

No.

Absolutely not.

Tsukishima dug into his pocket and retrieved his phone, going to his contacts. He immediately typed out a text.

_**And They Were Roommates GC** _

_18 December at 10:27 p.m._

Tsuki: Come home.

Tsuki: Please.

King: No.

King: Did you change my profile name again?

_[Congrats! King changed their name to Kageyama.]_

Tsuki: I said please.

Kageyama: And I said no.

_[Congrats! You changed Kageyama's name to Dumbass]_

Dumbass: I hope you shit yourself.

Tsuki: Ok dumbass.

_[Congrats! Dumbass changed your name to Stoopid]_

Stoopid: I can just change my name, you idiot.

Dumbass: Try.

_[Sorry! You've made too many changes to your account. Please try again in 48 hours!]_

Dumbass: Get rekt.

Stoopid: Wow, how mature.

Stoopid: You really got me here, didn't you?

Dumbass: Shut up.

Stoopid: Oh, sorry.

Dumbass: You and I both know you're not sorry.

Dumbass: Also I'm coming home after midnight. Found someone to play volleyball with at the park near our campus. Might stop for boba or smth. You want some?

Stoopid: Can I get an order of gofuckyourself?

Stoopid: It might be on the secret menu. Not sure.

Dumbass: Sure, I'll see if they have it. Would you like that with a side of shutthefuckup?

Stoopid: Nah, you should get that for yourself though. I heard it's healthy. :)

_Read 10:41 p.m._

Tsukishima held in his laughter as he put his phone down. He was already in a better mood. His eyes went back to the movie, only to travel to his left. Kuroo sat there, looking at him with a priceless smile.

Oh, how he wanted to punch it.

"What?" he asked the third-year.

"Nothing," Kuroo shrugged, still smiling. "Just wondering who 'Dumbass' is. A lover, perhaps?"

Tsukishima mockingly gagged at the accusation. "It's my roommate. He's a dumbass."

"Is he cute?"

"Even a blind man can tell that he crawled out of hell."

"Hell?" Bokuto questioned, lighting up. "So that means he's hot?!"

"What?!" Tsukishima had never been more disgusted in his entire life. "No!"

"Okay, forget the roommate," Kuroo interjected, putting his arm around Tsukishima's shoulders. "Let's talk about you, Tsuki."

"Don't call me Tsuki."

"Met anyone cute lately, Tsuki?" Kuroo continued, ignoring the glare the younger boy sent him. "Girls? Boys? Anyone in between?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you're sitting in between two of your _hottest_ best friends instead of a being on a date."

"You're my _only_ best friends. I don't have any others."

"So that makes us the hottest friends you have by default!" Bokuto reasoned.

"Or the ugliest."

"But we're not ugly!" Bokuto smiled triumphantly, looking at Kuroo. "I see Kuroo's face everyday! A-plus; sculpted by the Gods!"

"Aw, thanks, man!" Kuroo reached over and fist-bumped Bokuto. "You're hot as well, bro! Have you been working out lately?!"

"Yeah! You noticed?!"

"Bro, how _couldn't_ I?! Your body is—"

"Okay, I get it," Tsukishima sighed in defeat. "But no. I'm not dating anyone. Does that answer your question?"

"Hmmm..." Kuroo thought, looking at Bokuto.

The blond watched as the two third-years he was squished in between looked at each other intensely. He didn't like the energy that filled the room. Neither of them said anything, but Tsukishima had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

When Bokuto and Kuroo turned to look at him, he knew— _for sure—_ that they silently plotted something against him.

"No," Tsukishima denied.

Bokuto pouted. "But you didn't even hear what we had to say!"

"I don't need to. No."

"Please?" Kuroo looked at him, pouting in the same nature.

"No."

"Even if we pay for your time?"

"That sounds like prostitution."

"...Do you want it to be?"

"What? No!"

"Then—"

"Look," Tsukishima sat up, shrugging away Kuroo's arm. "I don't want to do whatever you want me to do, alright? Can we please just watch this movie and head to bed?"

Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other, almost defeated. They nodded, settling back into their seats as they resumed watching the movie on the computer. Everything went back to normal...

_...for a few minutes, that is._

After seven whole minutes (Tsukishima counted) of pure silence and popcorn devouring, Kuroo and Bokuto turned to the first-year simultaneously.

"I want coffee," Kuroo demanded with a knowing smile.

Bokuto nodded; the same knowing smile was placed on his face. "Me, too!"

"Tsuki, you should get us some coffee."

"Yeah! There's a new coffee shop that opened up down the campus!" Bokuto turned to the other third-year. "Kuroo, didn't you say that a friend of yours likes the coffee there?"

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "The one that studies law?"

"Yeah! The one that's keeps flirting with the owner—"

"Oh, yeah, definitely!" Kuroo interrupted, quickly turning back to the first-year. "Tsuki, you should _totally_ go there."

"Why are you two acting so..." Tsukishima looked at both of the third-years, leaning away as they inched a little too close to his face. "... _Suspicious?_ "

"What?! Never!" Bokuto denied. "Right, Kuroo?!"

Kuroo nodded in mock sadness. "We're never suspicious. We're pure souls, Tsuki. How can you even question that?"

 _There was no way these two assholes weren't planning something_ , Tsukishima thought to himself. 

He refused to abide. He shook his head, glaring at them.

Kuroo sighed, exasperated. "Just go get us some coffee."

"Yes!" Bokuto nodded so hard that his head would've fallen off if it wasn't attached to his neck. "Go! Coffee!"

"This late at night?" Tsukishima couldn't even imagine staying up this late, but here he was.

"Yes," Kuroo reasoned, nudging at the blond's arm and gesturing towards the front door. "Go."

"Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Walking across campus has never made him hate life before. That too, in the _cold._ It was winter in Tokyo, and winter in Tokyo felt like death. Maybe he was exaggerating, but Tsukishima hated winter and all of the cold things associated to it. 

Therefore, fuck everything that made him come outside. Fuck Kuroo. Fuck Bokuto. Hell, even Kageyama could rot in a ditch for all he cared. Tsukishima had better things to do than whatever the fuck he was up to now. He wasn't born to entertain the likes of Kuroo and Bokuto (and Kageyama—fuck him). And who the fuck even drank caffeine at midnight?

Psychopaths—all of them.

If only Kageyama hadn't gone out to play volleyball with a stranger he met at a park. If only Kuroo and Bokuto didn't come into his apartment this late. If only he hadn't felt all too lonely in a two-bedroom-one-bathroom apartment in the first place.

But it was too late to think about the past. He was already out in the freezing cold, so he might as well go to the cafe. He hoped the cafe was warm. He'd probably scream if the cafe was just as cold as the air outside. 

Come to mention it: where was the cafe in the first place? 

Tsukishima stopped wandering around the campus. It just dawned on him that he didn't know what cafe to look for. Maybe he could just go to a random cafe and call it a day. Just as he was about to head to the nearest Starbucks, his phone beeped. He pulled it out, checking the message that just sent.

_**THE MOST AWESOME GROUP CHAT EVER :D** _

_18 December at 11:01 p.m._

Eboy_Kuroo: Btw the coffee shop is near the law department.

OWL: YEAH BUT YOU HAVE TO SEARCH FOR IT :D

OWL: ITS IN BETWEEN THE LAW DEPARTMENT MAIN OFFICE AND THE BIKE STANDS :D

Eboy_Kuroo: What part of "you have to search for it" don't you understand??

Eboy_Kuroo: The whole point of not giving him the address was to have him look for it on his own.

OWL: OH :(

OWL: IM SORRY TSUKI :(

Eboy_Kuroo: WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO HIM??? 

OWL: I TOLD HIM THE ADDRESS :(

Stoopid: Thanks.

OWL: :00000

OWL: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NAME? >:(

Eboy_Kuroo: AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHA

OWL: DONT LAUGH AT HIM >:(

OWL: YOU'RE NOT STUPID TSUKI >:(

OWL: YOU'RE REALLY SMART >:(

Stoopid: Chill, my roommate changed my profile name. It's not a big deal.

OWL: WHY DONT YOU CHANGE IT BACK? :(

Stoopid: I have to wait 48 hours.

Eboy_Kuroo: Aw, but I like it.

Stoopid: Shut up.

_Read 11:09 p.m._

Tsukishima put his phone back in his coat pocket. He stood there, rubbing his hands together to warm himself. The cafe was on the opposite side of the campus. He contemplated whether or not he should just go to the closest Starbucks, but decided against it. What if Kuroo and Bokuto had an order than Starbucks didn't make (highly unlikely, but the possibility still screwed with his anxiety)? What if they ordered something that wasn't on the menu?

Fuck it, he should just go to the cafe. It was between the law department main office and some bike stands, right? It shouldn't be too hard to find.

Tsukishima took a deep breath in and started running. All of his conditioning in high school paid off; even if he didn't play a sport in college, he still had his high school's volleyball team to thank for his stamina. As he ran, his phone kept beeping—no doubt Kuroo and Bokuto. 

He wondered why he was even friends with them to begin with.

The blond ran, not once looking back. He passed the art department. Then came the science department. Then the social science department (he wondered why they were different buildings...). Then the engineering department. Then the math department. 

Finally, he made it to the law department. He stopped, catching his breath. How long had he been running? As he panted, he couldn't help but feel grateful that he ran. The cold wasn't that bothersome anymore. The only problem now was that he was sweating. 

Dammit, he'd have to take another shower. His water bill must be happy to see him this month. 

Taking another deep breath to steady his breathing, Tsukishima started to walk around. The main office should be somewhere nearby. His hands went to his pockets, lightly touching Bokuto's credit card. The third-year told him to use it for the transaction.

He would. He definitely would. Maybe he should buy something expensive to spite him.

No, Bokuto would be mad. Has he ever been mad though? The guy was just too happy.

Tsukishima wished Kuroo had been the one to give him his credit card. He'd have no trouble spending on that asshole's expense.

He fished out his phone from his other pocket, reading over the seventy-nine new messages and three missed calls (Bokuto's—all three of them). The blond opened up the group chat and sent out of a message.

_**THE MOST AWESOME GROUP CHAT EVER :D** _

_18 December at 11:49 p.m._

Stoopid: Just tell me what you want.

OWL: YOURE ALIVE!!! :D

Eboy_Kuroo: I told you he didn't die.

OWL: BUT HE DIDNT REPLY :(

Stoopid: So do you two not want anything? Did you just make me wander out into the cold streets for nothing?

Eboy_Kuroo: Yes.

OWL: I WANT HOT CHOCO! :D

Eboy_Kuroo: Jk, get me a black coffee with as many espresso shots as they can put.

Stoopid: Got it, hot choco and lukewarm milk. Anything else?

Eboy_Kuroo: I said I wanted a black coffee.

Stoopid: Oh, sorry. You're right.

Stoopid: hot choco and a cup of melted ice*

Eboy_Kuroo: THATS JUST WATER

Stoopid: Bokuto-san, would you like anything else? A pastry, perhaps?

OWL: NO THATS ALL :D

OWL: THANK YOU TSUKI :D

OWL: I LOVE YOU :D

Eboy_Kuroo: Go fuck yourself, Tsuki.

OWL: DONT BE MEAN >:(

Eboy_Kuroo: Or else what? Huh? What are you gonna to do about it? :)

Eboy_Kuroo: Tsuki, Bokuto hit me :(

Stoopid: Good.

OWL: :D

OWL: ARE YOU PROUD OF ME? :D

Stoopid: Yes. Very.

Eboy_Kuroo: Fine, I'll just wallow in my misery then. 

Eboy_Kuroo: But can you please get me a black coffee with as many espresso shots as they can put?

Eboy_Kuroo: Pretty please with a cherry on top?

Stoopid: No.

_Read 11:57 p.m._

Yeah, maybe he shouldn't spend too much on Bokuto's credit card. The guy was too good of a person.

Tsukishima pocketed his phone and started walking again. He wondered if the cafe was even open at this time. Perhaps it was a late-night cafe.

As he wandered around the law-department-side-of-campus, he came to the main office. A part of him was relieved; a part of his troubles were already solved. All that was left was to order the drinks and run back home. 

Dammit, he should have taken his bike.

_Whatever._

Tsukishima searched the area for any bike stands. Once he found them, he ran towards his destination. True to Bokuto's word, there appeared to be a small cafe tucked into the corner of the law department main office. Funny, he'd never seen it before. Maybe it was new.

Then again, it's not like he ever came to the law-department-side-of-campus. All his classes were centered around the science department and social science department. 

The blonde stopped in front of the cafe. In cursive letters, the illuminated sign above the store-front read 'Suga's Cafe.' Was it a misspelling? Did the owners spell 'sugar' wrong?

Shaking his head, Tsukishima pulled out his phone. It was a minute past midnight. He pocketed it again and stepped forward, pushing the sliding doors of the cafe. There was a small ring above his head, signalling that he was inside. The atmosphere was cozy, and the air was warmly-conditioned.

Somewhere ahead, a sweet voice sounded:

_"Welcome to Suga's Cafe! What can I get you?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! Let me know what y'all thought!!


End file.
